Love Me Dead
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Have a Little Tiff at the Office. PLEASE R&R! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Belongs To JK ROWLING!


A/N: AY-OOOOOOO

**A/N: AY-OOOOOOO!! I'm Back My Dudes, With a Little Potter Gibberish. Well Draco/Hermione Gibberish. I Wrote This In 15 Minutes, I Just Thought I'd Get Back On That Writing Horse…I've Missed It Terribly So Yeah This Story Title Belongs To Ludo. Why Is This Song So Awesome?! AY-OOOOOO!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione gracefully walked down the hall of the Ministry flipping her long brown curly hair back with a slight smile caused by all the jaw dropping looks she had been receiving by all the male co-workers in the office. A look she had been receiving since word spread she had been secretly screwing one of the Ministry's top advisors….Draco Malfoy.

Or at least she had been screwing him up until last week. She broke it off with him after he refused to make their "Secret relationship" public…Wanker.

Obviously it must not have been much of a secret if the gossip queen herself, Lavender Brown, spread the not so un-true rumor like a herpes outbreak after seeing her leave Malfoy's office with ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. Damn those quickies at work were the best.

No matter though. Hermione Granger had a plan, and a Hermione Granger plan, never fails. She glanced across the office scanning for the person she needed to help get the job done. And in a matter of minutes there was the red-headed mess she called her best friend, Ronald Weasley.

"Good morning Ronald, feel like playing a little game of 'Catch the Ferret'?" Hermione asked with a devious grin as she slid on top of his desk seductively.

Ron spun around quickly to look down at his once bushy haired lover.

"Don't I always?" He responded with the same evil intent as hers. "But, I have to ask, what's in it for me?" Ron asked as he scanned her body hungrily.

"You'll get that date with Luna Lovegood you've been dying to have." Hermione answered humbly

"What if I've lost interest?" Ron asked still eying her with lust.

"Made it clear she'd screw you when Voldermot rose from the dead, did she?" Hermione asked with a bitter laugh.

"Your forgetting that when Voldemort tried to take over this whole wizarding world, that he had risen from the dead." Ron replied cheekily.

"Ah…touché, love. So what's it going to cost me?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it going to cost me?" He retorted with the same curiosity.

Hermione scanned his body just as he did her moments ago.

"Just your man bits." She smiled.

"Is that all? Well where were you when Luna turned me down?" Ron bit lovingly.

"Fucking Draco Malfoy." Hermione had gotten quick since dating Malfoy, he rubbed off on her, in more ways than one.

"I still find it disgusting hearing you talk like that." Ron said with a shiver. "But if you wouldn't mind moving this along, I take my lunch in 20 minutes." Ron stated as Hermione hopped off his desk, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling his body towards hers.

"You mustn't rush this Ronald, this is my future we're toying with here." Hermione whispered.

Hermione got on her toes to glance over his shoulders to find Malfoy talking with Blaise Zabini looking over a file, oblivious to hers and Ron's "Compromising" position. She smiled as she harshly turned Ron around so that her backside was facing Malfoy.

"Kiss my neck!" She demanded, and without hesitation, he did as he was told. "Ron we can't do this here!" She giggled loudly causing everyone in the office to stop what they are doing to follow the innocent giggles.

"Why not? We've done it here before." Ron says between kisses.

"What the bloody fuck?!" Malfoy Screams.

"What?" Ron asks innocently, as he wraps an arm around Hermione's waist.

"This is a place of business! Not some bloody whore house you git!" Draco shouts.

"One might disagree with that statement." Blaise intervenes, taking a step forward to the small circle of people.

"Piss off Zabini!" Malfoy orders harshly.

"No, no Blaise has a point Malfoy. You've always seemed to agree that this type of behavior is more than acceptable here." Hermione says with a sweet tone.

Malfoy glared down at her, and the arm that was rested softly on her waist.

"Well it isn't anymore. Sunk to the level of Weasley just because I wouldn't acknowledge you in public, huh? Let's see how many words are there in the word 'pathetic'?" Malfoy asked as he pondered.

"Same as in 'Go To Hell'!" Hermione snapped quickly with a disgusted look.

"Tsk, tsk love. Bitterness makes you look old." Malfoy growls.

"Ouch." Blaise cringed at the angry look on Hermione's soft face.

Hermione pushed Ron away from her and took an angry step towards Malfoy and placed herself so that she was standing face-to-face with him.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Hell Hath No Fury, Like the Wrath of a Woman Scorned'?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand on his chest and tightened his tie. Malfoy just stared down at her and nodded. "Ask Ron what I did to him when he intentionally tried to hurt me by being with Lavender Brown in 6th year." Hermione bunched up his tie which caused him to choke.

"You're a crazy bitch!" Malfoy Yelled as he struggled to loosen his tie.

"Only when you screw me over!" Hermione spat back with red eyes.

"Which has been an awful lot…" Blaise snickered but came to a sudden stop when he caught sight of Hermione's threatening glare. "According to some people…not me though, Malfoy can I go?" Blaise asked nervously.

"No!" Malfoy Yelled.

"Moved up to being Malfoy's bitch, Zabini?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"No Weasley, that would be your little muggleborn friend over here." Malfoy nudged toward Hermione who started to jump across to him with her arms outstretched, with a look that screamed she was ready to kill, but was stopped by Ron who held her waist tightly.

"Hermione, Hermione Stop! Don't make me call Harry back from his honeymoon with Ginny!" Ron shouted as he struggled to keep her still.

"Who fuckin cares! I want to kill Malfoy with my bare hands!" Hermione screamed with fury.

"Touch me and I'll fire you, wench!" Malfoy Threatened.

"Ha, you didn't say that 6 months ago, what's changed Malfoy?" Hermione asked bitterly, still struggling to get free from Ron's grip on her.

"Well if you're screwing Weasley, you must have caught some sort of STD by now." Malfoy Sneered.

"You are a heartless Prat, Malfoy!" Hermione said softly, tears now beginning to form.

"And this is news to you?" Malfoy asked sourly.

"Ron let me go, I'm sorry I asked you to do this." She begged as she turned into his arms.

"You want to come home with me?" Ron asked staring down at her, wiping away a fallen tear.

"No she doesn't want to go home with you Weasley! She has work to finish." Malfoy pointed out with aggravation.

"When are you going to stop being an ass and open your eyes to the point I am trying to make?!" Hermione screamed as she turned around to Malfoy and gave him a weak shove.

"And as always, instead of just opening your mouth and saying what you mean to say, you do drastic shit that just ends up fucking you over in the end!" Draco steps forward to her.

"What? You mean like breaking up with you?!" Hermione said, ignoring the fact that the whole 5th floor of the Ministry was amongst them.

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean." He answers dryly, keeping his eyes on her.

"What does it matter? You don't want me unless no one knows about it. I'm still that filthy little mudblood to you, aren't I?" Hermione cried with weakness.

Ron went to reach for her but Malfoy grabbed her first and pulled her tiny body to his bigger one.

"Why did you end things with us?" Malfoy asked quietly so that it would reach only her ears.

She looked up at him with blood shot eyes and smeared mascara.

"Why didn't you stop me from ending it?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Because you wanted me to face up to something that I didn't think I was ready to do." He replied in the same quiet tone as hers.

"Being with me in public would be that horrible for you?!" Hermione asked angrily as she pushed him away from her.

He held onto her wrists and pulled her back to him.

"Being in public with you was never the problem! If it were then why would I so publicly fuck you in my office with half of Hogwarts just outside my door?!" He said hoarsely still pulling her towards him.

"Then what's the problem Malfoy, huh?!"

"Guys, maybe you should talk about this somewhere a little more private…" Blaise suggested with a nod towards an empty office.

"No! Granger wanted public, so she's going to get public!" Malfoy shoved his best mate aside so that Hermione and he were in the middle of a tiny crowd.

"Draco stop, this isn't what I wanted. You know this is not what I wanted!" Hermione cried sadly staring away from him.

"Then what is it that you wanted? And instead of making a huge scene, how about you just say what you need to say!" Draco ordered.

Hermione scrunched up the front of his robes and breathed in as she felt the warmth of Malfoy's hands wrapped around her wrists.

"I'm in love with you…" She sighed closing her eyes and letting her tears fall.

"And that's what I did not want to face up to….because I'm in love with you too." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I have no idea how to handle love." He let out a laugh.

"If you say it again, I'll help you handle it." She whispered sweetly.

"I love you….." He pressed his lips against hers in what was probably the sweetest kiss they have ever shared. They both seemed to agree that it was a nice change.

"Um, its 12, I have to take my Lunch, so I'll see you later Hermione." Ron said as he backed away and started to shew all the on-lookers away along with him and Blaise.

"Touch her again Weasley, and I'll have your dick fed to the nargals." Malfoy threatens half heartedly, keeping his eyes on Hermione's.

"Got it mate." Ron ran to the door shutting it quietly behind him.

"Let's go back to my flat." Malfoy suggests tugging her towards the door.

"But, won't we get in trouble fo-"

"Did you forget that you are sleeping with the boss? The bosses' mistress always gets special treatment above all others…especially if he's in love with you." He smiled happily.

Hermione smiled back at him and followed his lead towards the floo network walking with him hand in hand. She smiled at thought of getting used to this public display of affection with Draco Malfoy.

**The End**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So yeah that was my first shot at a Draco/Hermione One-Shot. So please, please review and let me know what you think! The last part of the story was inspired by the song "Chelsea Hotel No.2" By Leonard Cohen. A very sad, but cute song in my opinion. Ok well thanks for reading. If I get enough good feedback I hope to start writing something again soon!**


End file.
